


Mask of the blind

by Pickle_turtle



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Developing Relationship, Dogs, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Pet Store, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 20:43:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pickle_turtle/pseuds/Pickle_turtle
Summary: Bucky is the new superhero in town, and still in training. He wants to kick ass and a dog.Loki is just a nerd and bookworm. Also, one of the worst supervillains when he is bored.





	1. Rencontre

**Author's Note:**

> I should end some other work before I begin it but is been month that I want to start it.  
> It just for fun  
> Enjoy

A normal day on one of the city of America. Has normal as an argument between a couple in a store.  
A blond man holding a plastic bag, smile will thinking at his purchase. The redheaded woman at is side look at him doubtfully.  
“Did you actually buy that shirt?”  
"Yes, I did"  
"Really?!"  
"What, now! I wanted it!"  
"That's not the problem. The problem is that you buy it."  
"That's what normal people do."  
"Yes! But we are robbing them don't you forget, Hawkeye!"

The guy, Hawkeye look around him and raise is shoulders. Peoples were all pressed against a wall of the shop cry and shaking.  
"That's why we don't take you when we go do shopping." A man in a leather black and green armor walk beside them. "We should go there nothing interesting here, and they say to be a luxury shop. Pathetic."

The tree of them exits naturally out of the store. They did walk more that two steps, when:

"Stop, were you are !" A man in black tactical gear apeare in frond of them. Hair falling on his shoulders, a mask covering is mouth and some king of steampunk google.

"He scares me, I think that was the cops or the Captain. But this is just – Humm Who are you actually, man?" "I'm... " They ask for his name, his superhero name. His mind panic at that moment he forgets to pick up a name. "I'm the soldier... Bu... winter? The winter soldier?" "Did you just made this up?" The woman asks, a hand on here hips, looking at him like at a small child. "Who the hell you are, really?"  
Then the one wearing an armor speak: "Seriously, you born yesterdays or what? Did you never hear of the God of Mischief? The Black widow?" He looks at him curiously, wondering about what the problem with people this day. "And me?! Hawkeye, don't forget me when you do that. That's why people don't take me seriously" The God of mischief just rolls is eyes, he knows well that not for that reason that they don't take him seriously. But he is a friend, one of the two only, human, friend he has. He can roll his eyes and add "Yea, and Hawkeye of course."

"You should go with some acronym. Your name is really pompous. I don't know anything, like GOM." " Gom? Like Gom Jabbar?" "I don't know who this is?" " That's not a person is from a book."Dune" you fool. It's enough, I gonna kick your ass and go home." The Soldier takes a defensive position. Ready to take anything that will come. And then is impotent who was coming in is direction disappear. Like he was not here in front of him anymore. That's confusing. And then he feels someone behind is back. Thank is reflex, he turns around and stop the man and is daggers, who have appeared behind him.

“You were here, but then, you were there, and now, I am confused.”  
"Yes, impressive isn't it. You are new here. Sure that you are one of the new recruits of the Avengers, but they should have- "  
And them The god of mischief fall on the ground. A fist has cut his words. The two other were looking at the scene, trying to keep their laugh down. They told him a million time that he should talk less during the fight. He's not like the red guy with endless jokes and reference to crack.

Bucky looks at the guy on the ground. He has stopped one of the worst villains the first day of being a superhero.  
But before he could do anything, a sharp pain in is ribs happen. And he falls on the ground. Like the man he just knocks second ago. The shock paralyse him with pain. It was the window, he should have been careful. Because where he his constrict with pain he see is his opponent wake in up again. His compliance give him a hand to stand up and then the three of them disappear.  
Fuck Steve is going to be even more pissed and worried at him.

 

*Sometime later*

“Didn’t you hear? You’re dead.”  
“I never wanted to die, but to be immortal, that sounds awful too. Paying taxes? Forever? Nah. Death good. She pretty too.”  
"Thankfully, for you, is only your reputation that is dead. Because of your new little friend. Look." Natasha puts the screen of her phone in front of him. Loki could see that the Daily Bugle has already written an article about them. Whit a picture of the fight. Who the fuck is this Peter parker, sure that a username, taking the name of some old Britain member of parliament, boring. How did he take that. He didn't even remember if there was a photograph on the street. That was him taking the punch of the "winter soldier". Really. What next Amiral summer fly. 

*Meanwhile*

Bucky here again the words of Steve during something like hours he has heard all the possibility of what could happen if thing were different and that's why he should not do that blah, blah, blah. That he will make an impact on the worlds, even if he doesn't play superhero. Bucky was mumbling, Steve was now a mother hen and he sees him like a sick puppy. He wanted to be a superhero that way in the first place he enters the army at first. Well, not the fist but still. And things happen, now he has a new life, a new arm. And he is just moving out of the tower.  
“Will I make an impact on this world? I adopted a dog! I made my impact!”  
And that on this word that he takes his wallet and his key and head on the closest pet shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here the four principal characters in this. I made all of them a bite goofy, especially Hawk but he will not be the worst. Yes, Loki is a nerd book and all. Bucky love dogs like really, too much some time, but Steve didn't want him to have one *snif*. And yes Deadpool reference.  
> That story is just for fun really I don't want to give them something to shine on, yes even for Loki.  
> I should say it now, but for the sake of the story when Bucky is in Winter soldier mode he hide his metal arm, the one he punch Loki with (he can't be knocked out be a normal punch because is a god obviously)  
> Still AU superhero so they are still baddass.  
> See you next time. When you learn of the supervillan job *wink*


	2. Pet shop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Her the second chapter.  
> those parts are easy to write for now, hope you will like.

Loki wakes up at the sound of his phone is ringing. When he looks at the screen he could see Natasha number. After yesterday whit the new little hero, he found himself drinking and lamenting on Clint and Nath couch. And after a time they drop him home and he hasn't woken up by now.  
"What do you want?  
"Can you at least say 'hello'" This was Clint voice. He could hear birds behind him.  
He could hear Nath talks behind. "Don't start a conversation, asks him to bring the girls."  
They are at the shop.  
"Ok. Can you bring the girls?"  
"With bikini or whipped cream?"  
"Not thos girls. Nath will kill me" 'Yes, I do'  
"More the canary, the cage is ready. And we could talk about our revenge. The journal of this morning is horrible on our subject."  
“Coming for what, talking with you? For conversations? Socializing? Being outside of my house? That sounds horrible, no.” 'We receive news rabbit.' He here Nath again. That girl knows the words for him it's scary.  
“Well, shit, time to see the bunnies. These small fluffy fucks always make me smile. I'm here in an hour.” 

*On Bucky side*

Steve caught him yesterday. He didn't make more that five minutes out of is apartment.  
At last during their walk no one is fixing him because of his arm. Having a metal arm is sometime really embarrassing. Having a friend who could create a false skin, is cool. Now he looks like he practically has a real prosthesis.

“Why can’t I just love that dog? I want that dog over here so I can love him.” Pointing to a woman walking a scratch-wig dog.  
"You can't Buck he belong to someone"  
"I know, that's why I want to buy one. And you ruined it yesterday."  
"You're not ready. After everything with Hydra you can. Right now. I say I was sorry. But we gonna at a shop and find an animal whit a bit less responsibility that a dog."  
"Like what a fish!"

They stop in front of the pet shop, Tony give them the address. "The bird and spider". What a crappy name for a pet shop. He should have said no to Steve puppy eyes. He really should have. 

"Welcome." A red head woman come in front of them. The badge on here chest say "Natasha".  
“Hey, Have we met before? You look strangely familiar.” "If you try to flirt with me, that cute but sadly poor. And I'm already taken."  
"Sorry. We come looking for, well, pets to buy."  
"Well, did you have an idea of what kind of pet you want? Did you have any experience?"  
“I am not going to say I am experienced in this, because I’m not. However, I have killed someone before, so that should count right?”  
"Just an easy animal to take care. And absolutely no dog."  
"Your boyfriend is not really a dog person?"  
"No, is my best fiend. And he acts like my mom."  
"Buck-"  
That's when Steve phone vibe. He looks at it and take a deep breath, before speaking.  
"I have to go. Work call" 

Captain America is needed, maybe for the return of Smokescreen.

"You go then!"  
"No dog"  
"Not my mom!"

Steve exited the shop, when a slender black haired man enters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Her the meeting of the two lovely birds. Ok, more to add in the next chapter.  
> Smokescreen is a real supervillan, an old one who fights the x-men and Spiderman.


End file.
